In fluid flowing systems, balance of a profile of fluid flow may be necessary in order to optimize the system. One example of such is in the downhole drilling and completion industry where fluids flowing into or out of a borehole, from or to a subterranean formation are subject to fingering due to varying permeability of the formation and frictional pressure drops. Controlling flow profiles that have traditionally been attempted using such devices are known in the art as inflow control devices. These devices work well for their intended use but are fixed tools that must be positioned in the completion as built and to be changed requires removal of the completion. As is familiar to one of ordinary skill in the art, this type of operation is expensive. Failure to correct profiles, however, is also costly in that for production wells that finger, undesirable fluid production is experienced and for injection wells, injection fluids can be lost to the formation. For other types of borehole systems, efficiency in operation is also lacking. For the foregoing reasons, the art would well receive a flow control configuration that alleviates the inefficiencies of current systems.